


Lights, Garland, Ornaments!

by curiouselfqueen



Series: Holiday One-Shots [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, M/M, domestic drarry, garland - Freeform, yes more Christmas in spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouselfqueen/pseuds/curiouselfqueen
Summary: Apparently Harry is decorating the Christmas tree the WRONG way.Domesic!Drarry fluff <3





	Lights, Garland, Ornaments!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabelle_Rivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelle_Rivers/gifts).



> Originally written as a gift fic and posted on tumblr
> 
> Pairing: Any  
> Dialogue: “No, no, no! The garland has to go on before the ornaments! It goes lights, garland, ornaments - every time!”

“No, no, no! The garland has to go on before the ornaments!” Draco shouted. Harry took a step back as his boyfriend whipped out his wand and with a nearly violent flourish, sent ornaments and tinsel flying off the Christmas tree they had picked out earlier that day.

 

Frozen with a tiny snitch ornament in one hand and santa hat on his head, Harry watched as Draco said “It goes lights, garland, ornaments - every time!” with just a bit more control in his voice. Despite the forceful manner with which the ornaments had been removed, Draco gently floated them back to the coffee table and looked over at Harry.

Quirking a small smile, Harry stepped over to the coffee table and placed his ornaments down with the others. He moved in front of Draco, who gave a small huff, and slid his hands onto the blonde’s hips. “I didn’t know,” he nearly whispered.

When they had begun dating, Harry quickly learned that Draco had many quirks and certain ways for doing things. As flexible as ever, it was rare that any of them bothered Harry. He simply adjusted and they moved on. Sometimes, though, they came across something that would snag Draco into a mood. They certainly came across things that sent Harry into a tailspin as well but Draco’s were different. Harry had learned to wait a tick, let Draco breath, and if they needed to talk about it, they would. But no matter what, it was Harry’s job to take care of Draco.

After a moment of Draco starting at a patch of carpet next to Harry’s feet, the tall dark haired man gave Draco’s hips a squeeze. He looked up at Harry and gave him a little half smile. Draco would never stop smirking at Harry as long as they lived, but the true smiles were what Harry lived for now. His hand reached up to brush some hair from Draco’s forehead, and leaned in for a kiss in the same spot.

“Should we start the tree over then?” he asked, not moving his lips from the warmth of Draco’s skin. Strong arms wrapped themselves around Harry and squeezed.

Mumbled into his chest, Harry heard “You managed to do the lights properly. I’m not having you redo those and get needles all over the place again.” Harry chuckled and had anyone been there to witness, Draco would have firmly denied any accusations of nuzzling into his boyfriend’s chest at that moment.

“Do you want to do the garland then, while I set aside some ornaments for Teddy?”

An hour later Harry Potter’s Christmas tree looked better than it ever had before. They had a picnic dinner in front of the tree and sat together admiring their work. The lights on the tree slowly twinkled in the otherwise dark room and the fire cracked. This was all Harry needed, and it was all Draco wanted.


End file.
